He doesn't need a village, just a team
by wiltingduck
Summary: Tony gets shot down during a seeming routine battle. The consequences are interesting and a little bit terrifying. (Also known as De-aged Tony and the rest the 'how the hell do we deal with this' Avengers.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I don't own anything… I'm just a poor uni student who is was struck by a writing urge that wouldn't go away till I got it out of my system.

Chapter 1

Tony didn't go down easy.

They were fighting as per usual another villain who's abilities rose above the police guidelines. Naturally with the combined teamwork of the avengers the singular villain didn't really stand a chance and was sooner rather than later frantically cursing the world and looking for a way out.

So desperate and mildly powerful the generic villain of the month took their weapon, which even they didn't know how it worked properly, and fired.

Tony didn't go down easy. Him and his suit went down through the walls of two warehouses (thank god they were in an industrial area) and came to a stop in a grimy alley that separated warehouse two and three.

Tony regained consciousness after Jarvis had rebooted and so was immediately accosted with results from the suits internal medical scan. He knew something was wrong with him by the way he couldn't calm himself down enough to take in the information.

"Jarvis" Tony started before the high, panicked sound of his voice made him stop.

That was not how he sounded. That was not his voice. Something was very wrong.

Panic caused him to become slightly more aware that his body was being pressured by parts of the suit in an increasingly painful way. He couldn't stay in the suit.

Tony did not like this; his suit could survive far more damage than being thrown through a few walls. He disengaged the suit ignoring Jarvis and climbed out of the undamaged suit.

Oh. It wasn't the suit then. He was a genius he could figure it out. Something was wrong with him. Something was very wrong with him. He took in his surroundings in a panicked haze; unable to process it properly his brain simply came up with _big_.

Everything was big. The exposed suit with its insides open to the world, the grimy walls of the surrounding warehouses stretching up to the sky so very high above his head. Higher than he could ever remember them being.

Disorientated, panicked and more than a little sore from being tossed around in the fight that got him into this situation Tony took off. While it went against every instinct he had he left his suit behind him. Taking a deep breath his chest stuttered, a horrible panic deeper than he felt before flooded him when he realized that the arc reactor was gone.

He had to go. He had to find something to fix himself.

On unsteady legs he walked, what was he doing? Was he going to walk to the tower? His mind was all over the place not the beautiful kaleidoscope of numbers and plans that usually swirled through his head but a chaotic rush of emotions pushing him to make illogical decisions.

He was aware in the distance of the sounds of battle cleanup, sirens and shouting and the roar of the hulk. Nothing was right here. He should be going towards them, but he needed to fix himself. He needed to be right for the team. He was Iron Man; he was Tony Stark.

Keeping his legs going through will power he kept his eyes firmly fixed ahead risking no chance of glimpsing himself, glimpsing what was wrong. He didn't have his tools yet.

"Tony"

There was a voice behind him. It was gentle and it was confused and Tony hated it right now. Something was wrong with him and someone was there and he didn't like it. He did not like it. He tensed and stilled and hoped they would leave (but maybe they could give him tools, maybe they could help fix him?).

"Tony?"

He was brave dammit. He was a superhero. He could turn around he wasn't a -. He cut his thoughts off and screwed up his courage. He was Iron Man.

Turning around he looked up at the owner of the voice. Something was wrong. Something inside him, something he could hardly remember being reared up inside him when he saw Captain America standing above him. He immediately looked back at the soiled ground of the alley, as his shoulders remained tensed.

Captain America approached him, kneeled in front of him. His uniform was going to have a dirty knee. Tony jumped a little when hands settled on his shoulders and he lifted his gaze. Steve had removed his cowl and Tony could see blatant confusion and a little bit of fear in his eyes.

Tony took a stuttering breath and looked down where his own bare feet (his? How could they be his?) had collected dirt and mud.

"Something's wrong Steve. Something's really wrong." Tony said.

Hearing his voice for the second time since he had gone down Tony started to shake. It wasn't _his _voice. The voice was wrong. He wasn't meant to sound small, he wasn't meant to sound scared and he wasn't meant to sound _young_.

"Oh my God" Steve whispered above him.

"Tony. Hey, it's going to be all right, we'll figure this out. We need to get back to SHIELD.

Steve said in his ridiculously steady voice above him, his huge hands engulfing Tony's small shoulders.

Steve was still talking above him, but Tony wasn't listening. He heard snippets of words, "found him", and "shock" before he could no longer see the ground, his? feet; everything blurred before his eyes and he couldn't stop shaking.

His whole world lurched as the hands on his shoulders shifted and he wasn't on the ground and for a second he wanted to simply grasp onto the one thing that had made sense and never let go.

The second finished as something that ran deeper than his desire for comfort made him struggle through his confusion. Something was wrong with him, something that made him vulnerable (he could fix that, he could make it his greatest strength he could, hadn't he already?). He had to walk; he should be walking from this?

"Put me down." He gasped as he pushed weak arms against the solid (constant) chest.

There was a hand on his back and it didn't falter.

"I need to walk, they need to see" Tony said between gulping in panicked breaths of air.

Steve was talking, calm words that hardly registered in the roaring that he could hear.

"Suit, I need my armor"

Tony could do anything; he could fight anything he just needed his suit because his vision was starting to fade in a way that the display never went.

"Jarvis?"

"Sir you are safe, Captain Rogers is here and you are going to be alright"

Tony slumped into the Captains hold, his fight to stay conscious seemed didn't seem as urgent anymore.

**A.N**

**Right I kind of have a plan for this so let me know if it's alright or if I should give up while i'm ahead and let the story die to shorten the ****suffering ;) Anyway have a great night, or day wherever you are!**


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything… Maybe if I did I would't be spending my Saturdays writing fan fiction at three in the morning eating while eating popcorn. Oh well.

….

Chapter 2

He woke up to silence, no morning welcome from Jarvis. Huh he must have landed himself in medical; that would explain why it was so hard to open his eyes. It was either that or he had passed out in the middle of nowhere and was now waking up with a hell of a hangover.

No he wouldn't do that; he had a team. He was a hero

As he screwed up the courage to open his eyes his head became clearer and the constant beeping that indicated heart monitor came into hearing; medical then.

The almost blinding initial white that met his eyes was almost enough to make him close them again but instead he blinked, making the white blurr focus into a view (much to Pepper's chagrin) that was familiar to him.

Shield medical then, can't have been too long since he was taken out of action. A nurse was in the room, but she hadn't noticed Tony yet. That had to be remedied.

He needed to know where the rest of the team were.

"Nurse" Tony said before stopping.

His voice was not the normal 'medical waking' rasp. This was something else entirely.

Oh

The sound of his voice bought back the reason why he was in medical in the first place. The memories were not welcome.

The nurse turned and in a sickly soothing voice that grated against every nerve he had collected over the years growing up smarter than any adult he knew started to talk.

"Tony! You're awake earlier than expec-"

Tony cut her off

"Get out" He spat, pissed off at her voice, pissed off at shield, just pissed off with just about everything right now.

She ignored him and started to approach him. That really pissed him off. She smiled and held herself in an obvious non threateningly way. Like that made an inch of difference when she towered over him by feet.

"I know you must be scared-" She started again before once again being cut off

"Listen Lady I don't have the patience right now to tell you how wrong you are so just stop" Tony replied. "Who even are you, where's the team?"

He talked rapidly hoping the speed of his voice would reduce from its wrongness.

It didn't

"I'm just a nurse, but I am trying to help." She continued with the same tone of voice, "Now I don't know what the rest of the Avengers are doing right now, I just want to make you feel better".

She talked with a smile, like what she was saying wasn't infuriating and _unhelpful._

Tony narrowed his eyes and shuffled backwards, putting as much distance between himself and the nurse. He spared a thought on the wires attached that insured that the (slightly increasing) heart rate kept going. They restricted his movement and betrayed his heart rate.

He pulled them off. Her hand twitched towards him. One hand could take up an entire forearm.

"Stop!" He said. The flash of panic hitting him with strength that shocked him.

She backed away with her hands raised the smile gone for something more genuine. Good, she should be worried.

Stirred into action by the adrenaline caused him to move, he slid off the bed, bringing the sheets with him when he realized how far down it was. He grunted but didn't cry out when he hit the ground. While the bed obscured his view of the room, looking up from this new angle almost made him ill. He swallowed down the feeling.

He still felt better with the bed between himself and the nurse but it also meant that he couldn't see the door.

He just had to get around the nurse.

Before he could make a move the door opened making both himself and the nurse pause and Tony's grip on the sheets to tighten.

"What's going on? Where's Stark?" Tony may not quite be himself but he could still recognize the voice that was in his ear guiding him through missions.

He can't see Tony like this.

While Tony stayed quiet the nurse stammered an explanation to Coulson before Agent spoke, nice and calm.

"Thank you Nurse Lott I think that'll be all." He said before opening the door.

Tony heard the quick footsteps of the retreating nurse and wished he could follow her out the door.

"You know when I complained about being your babysitter I didn't mean for you to go and do something like this" Coulson stated

He walked around the room his measured footsteps stopping before he was too close to where Tony was pressed against the side of the bed.

Coulson pulled the legs of his suit up before seamlessly settled cross-legged on the floor.

Tony blinked in shock.

"I'm sorry no one you knew was here when you woke up, everyone's fine by the way. Well apart from Clint but I don't think we've ever had a mission where he's resisted the urge to jump off high places" Coulson paused shaking his head before continuing, "Natasha is corralling him into his own room in medical at the moment. Rogers is debriefing with Fury and what looks like half of shield's research team as the only one who saw what hit you. Bruce is off well calming down and you know where Thor is"

Coulson finished with a smile the crow's feet scrunching up around his eyes pleasantly, sending off an overall calming vibe that creeped Tony out.

Tony blinked in shock.

After a moment of silence Coulson gave up waiting for Tony to say something and continued.

"We don't know yet what hit you but after talking to the supervillian of the week we are pretty sure it was an accident" Coulson said calmly like he hadn't come straight from an interrogation that left the said villain a blubbering mess in interview room.

"We have their equipment and the best people focused on this so don't worry Stark I'm sure you'll be back to an old man soon enough"

Tony relaxed slightly, after the patronizing nurse Coulson was a breath of fresh air.

"How bad is it?" Tony asked as grim as his youthful voice could sound.

"Well the most important thing you have to remember is that as far as anyone can tell, you're healthy. No shrapnel, don't worry that was the first thing we checked" Coulson said his soft smile fading slightly. "Apart from injuries sustained after you were hit, likely from the fall and the alley you seem fine" He paused "Do you want to have a look in the mirror?"

Tony nodded before releasing his grip on the sheets. He stood and followed Coulson over on tender feet to a cabinet with a handle too high for him to reach on his own. It swung open and before Tony could question why there was a full-length secret mirror cupboard in shield medical he saw the reflection.

He was so _young_, couldn't have been more than four, Jesus he could pass for three, Tony didn't know, he can't remember ever being this _small_. His soft skin marred only by the occasional bruise. Round face without a trace of facial hair and eyes big that when he met them in the mirror he could see his fear reflected in them. Small arms and legs, small hands that flexed when he did forming fists around the material of the tiny hospital gown.

Tony tore his eyes away from the mirror; stepping backwards he closed the door with more effort than it should take.

"Tony?" Coulson asked and Tony just wished he would shut up so that he could wake up now.

Taking a few breaths with his eyes shut Tony stayed silent for a moment.

"Should I even ask where Shield got a hospital gown this size from?" Tony asked his voice shuddering.

Coulson tactfully ignored the shake in Tony's voice and replied

"The same place as these" Coulson said as he passed Tony a pile a clothes he pulled from who knows where.

After a moment of inspection Tony's jaw dropped.

"There is no way I am wearing these," He said the indignity replacing some of the fear he was feeling with the unfamiliarity of the situation.

"I'm sorry they are really all we have" Coulson said looking not very sorry at all. "Though you can just stay in the gown"

Tony grumbled, "Fine, you can go now then if that's all"

Coulson's eye twitched just slightly and Tony felt his heart sink before he even heard his reply.

"If it's all the same I might stay," Coulson said as he moved to the other side of the room and turned his back.

"It's not all the same" Tony groused, "No looking"

Coulson snorted "You're a bit young for me thanks"

Tony narrowed his eyes and set himself onto his task, pulling off the gown and pulling on the tiny Shield uniform t-shirt. Everything was going well until Tony had pulled his pants up and tried to get the button and zip. Small ungainly fingers slipping before he could slip the material over the button. With each failed attempt causing an increase in frustration it didn't take long before he was angrily muttering at the damn pants, I mean they were child sized why couldn't they be child friendly?

"Tony?" Coulson asked concern obvious in his voice

"I've got it, it's fine. Just give me a minute" Tony replied shortly.

"I'm coming over okay," Coulson said before approaching Tony slowly.

Large capable hands stilled Tony's small ones as Coulson kneeling in front of him and he quickly and professionally buttoned and zipped up Tony's pants.

Tony's face burned but the fear and anger was bigger than the embarrassment; he was useless, he was a child. A disappointment.

"Tony, don't think like that." Coulson said, freaken mind reader. "It's like any other injury. We've all been taken out of commission before and needed help with simple stuff, though you have certainly gotten into a unique situation. We're your team Tony and we want to help you".

Tony screwed his eyes up and tried to get his turbulent emotions under control

"Yeah but the think is Agent, I don't want to be helped."

He shouldn't need to be helped.

Tony sighed and looked up at Coulson

"Can we go back to the tower now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes, i'm churning these out fuelled by sour skittles and lack of sleep. I still do nada own squat. **

…...

Chapter 3

"Holy shit" Clint said staring down at Tony.

Tony glared up at Clint who was sitting on the edge of a medical bed, elbows braced on his knees and chin resting in his hands, fingers framing his face.

"Holy _shit" _Clint repeated.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but his words stuttered out before they reached his tongue. Eyes widening in panic he looked up at Coulson, a quick instinctive glance he immediately regretted.

"Barton if you aren't in a hurry to leave medical then please continue, if not kindly shut up and get moving. We're going back to the tower but you're welcome to stay" Coulson said as though everything wasn't absolutely awful and wrong.

Natasha hadn't said a word the whole time, her face as unreadable as usual as she stood on the other side of the bed (watching Barton's back). Now however she threw a clean shirt at Clint and pulled slightly on his hair.

"Lets move it, we still have to get Rogers. Bruce is meeting us back at the tower." Coulson the voice of reason stated and set off again not bothering to look back to make sure that everyone was following.

Tony immediately started walking; he needed the head start if he is expected to keep up with his now stumpy legs.

By the time they made it to Fury's office, even with a rest in an elevator, Tony is puffing.

The idea of going face to face with Fury like, well like this was suddenly very unappealing. Tony's legs froze up for a moment before he followed the three people in front of him out of the elevator. He refused to be intimidated.

He was still puffed though so when he spotted the couch that looked barely touched he made his way over to it, heaved himself up onto it and slumped into the soft leather.

It was because he was puffed he told himself, absolutely nothing to do with his sore feet or the urge to appear unaffected in the face of Fury and all his one eyed glory.

Speaking of which Fury was looking distinctly unimpressed while Rogers was now staring at him in concern? Good this was concerning.

"Please continue" Tony said with an accompanying hand wave.

"Now you're here Stark I can" Fury said "You're a security risk like this, your team is insisting that tests on your person can take place in the tower with Dr Banner so for now I have to take their word for it that your mind is stable right now." The Director said not very reassuringly.

"Anyway the first sign you're about to spill Shield info I will have you pulled back here, so don't think you're safe just because you look like you haven't started school yet."

Fury paused

"Unfortunately you are irreplaceable so we the best minds available working on your… problem. With Thor still in Asgard we need you here and functioning so you won't be holidaying for long. You're obviously benched till we work this out so go home, and try not to die"

It was silent for a moment before Fury stated

"That means go. All of you, get out of my office, and Stark; get the hell off my couch"

Obviously dismissed they all headed for the elevator, Tony hurrying after them.

Ignoring the looks from the Shield agents they made their way to the front entrance where Happy was waiting with a car. Someone must have called him that was convenient, except Tony couldn't possibly drive a car like this. There was no way anyone was driving him he couldn't; he wouldn't – not since – not after his parents.

Tony froze on the pavement and he could feel Steve pause behind him

"Tony?"

"I think I'm going to walk instead guys". Tony said twisting so that he could avoid Steve if he tried to grab him.

"Why? What's wrong with the car?" Steve asked

"Nothing! It's mine after all. It's just, I can't drive." Tony replied

Looking confused Steve crouched down by Tony. Not touching him, just there at eye level.

"Why can't Happy drive us?" He asked mystified "Isn't he your driver?"

"Well yeah but that mainly means he brings my car to where ever I am and then I drive". Tony said wishing he had his suit so that he could just fly home and this wouldn't be a problem.

"Okay" Steve said slowly "but you know you can't walk home from here"

Tony wanted to look Steve in the eye, ask him why he just accepted the fact his driver never drove him but he was so relieved he dropped it that he just smiled instead.

"Sure I can" Tony said

"No. Tony you can't, we need another plan" Steve said and Tony was struck once more by how easily anyone, especially Captain America could just pick him up and shove him in the car no matter what he said.

"Talk to me Tony" Steve said, "What are you afraid of?"

Tony started but when he looked into Steve's eyes he didn't see impatience or disappointment but concern and now he was confused and he knew he shouldn't but it's so easy when looking into the non-judging eyes and he blurted out the truth.

"I don't want to crash"

By now the other Avengers had moved more towards the car where they were talking to Happy giving them some space. Tony was glad that only one person heard his stupid confession, though he couldn't stand the stupid look of pity directed at him and looked back at his feet.

He tensed as Steve wrapped his arms around him, prepared to fight him off but Steve didn't try to lift him, he was just hugging him. A hug. He stayed tense until Steve let go again moving back until just one hand remained on his back, warm and steadying through the dark Shield t-shirt.

"I have a plan, and you may not like it." Steve said and that's how Tony found himself sitting tensely on Captain America's knee in his limousine, the strong arms more reassuring than any seatbelt.

As the car pulled into the tower garage Tony was straining against Steve's arms, very, very ready to be out of this car and back in to his home. As soon as the door was opened and he was out of the car (with only a little bit of help from Steve) he was moving across the car park and was first into the elevator.

Up in the common room they spread out, Coulson off muttering about the paperwork kids caused, Clint off to the kitchen and Natasha to the shower leaving Steve and Tony.

Tony only wanted one thing right now so he pulled a tablet off of the coffee table and called Pepper waiting impatiently for her face to come up on the screen. Grasping the tablet in both hands he carefully carried it off somewhere away from Super soldiers Super curiosity.

"Tony? I saw the fight on the news, how is ev- you are not Tony." Pepper paused.

Tony groaned a little, no one had told her. He really didn't want to explain this. Before he could start though she kept talking.

"Hi sweetie, do you think you could get Mr. Stark for me?" she asked.

Tony almost laughed.

"Pep, Pepper; it is me. I've had an interesting day at work today." Tony said a little strained.

"Alright, has Tony put you up to this. You're very good" she said her smile straining. "Tony are you there, this is not funny. Where did you even get a child from?"

"Yeah, really not funny. Tony has not put me up to this, as I am in face Tony… Just down sized. Honest, please believe me Pepper" Tony said not feeling very good.

Before she could protest anymore however Steve looked over his shoulder and waved at Pepper

"Hi Miss Potts, I'm sorry this is probably not the best way to find out but junior here is telling the truth" He said grimly.

Peppers answer was a lot of very un child friendly language so Tony assumed she believed Steve.

"Are you alright Tony? No stupid question, do you need me to come back to New York?" She asked.

Tony wanted to say yes. More than anything he wanted Pepper to just scoop up the mess he had made this time and shape it into something he could handle without feeling like throwing up.

"Na I'm alright, I'll be back to my normal adorable self in no time. I just wanted to see your face". He said

"Oh my god, but look at you, you were a very cute child! Sorry, sorry I know not helping."

Tony glared and replied

"Aren't you in Japan for a reason, shouldn't you be in a meeting making me money?"

Pepper looked unsure

I'll be back as soon as I can when these are done all right? Are you sure you don't want me to postpone?"

Tony smiled

"Yes I'm sure, you'd just be bored here. I'll talk to you when you're not busy?"

Pepper nodded worried but rushed.

"Alright, be careful Tony. And Steve" She called up to where Steve was still lurking eavesdropping.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Make sure he stays in one piece"

Tony's indignity at Pepper was transferred to Steve when the Captain replied in all seriousness.

"I'll make sure he's safe"

That's enough of this conversation.

"Guys, I think I'll be fine. I'm short not stupid"

"Tony, you're normally short, now you're teeny"

"Goodbye Pepper"

He hung up already feeling better having talked to Pepper, no matter how short the conversation was.

Clint called out from close enough that Tony really should have noticed…Ninjas

"Now that you're all finished are you guys having dinner, I wanna know if I'm cooking for an army Captain?"

"I know I'm hungry, Tony?" Steve asked

"Sure, but I'm definitely having a shower first, I smell like disinfectant"

There was a pause as Steve and Clint looked at each other wide eyed

"Should I?"

"No I've got this" Steve said with no enthusiasm.

Tony looked suspiciously between them.

"What?"

"Well Tony we are well aware that you're" Steve took a big breath "Tony I think that it would be safest if you had a bath instead of a shower, you're just so, so _small._" He said rapidly.

"All riiight, I'll have a bath?" Tony was confused, but yeah a bath would be easier to operate right now.

"He's going to hate me," Steve said to Clint who had started backing out of the room slowly.

"What am I missing here?" Tony asked getting a little freaked out.

Steve sighed "Tony someone should be with you so that you don't hurt yourself."

Tony looked at him blankly for a moment.

"No one is watching me wash, screw that! I have Jarvis. I'm not actually a child, I'm not going to drown." Tony said angrily.

"I know you're not a child, but you have to admit that there are going to be things that you can't do. It's not for long but eventually you're going to have to wash."

Tony looked up at Steve "Please?"

Steve looked like he was softening for a moment before his stance hardened and Tony knew he was done. That was his Captain America stance. Shit.

"That's not going to work on me Tony. This is about your safety"

Tony crumbled; no one can stand up to that. Hardened criminals would give into that.

He pushed himself onto his feet and made his way to his room aware that yes; Steve was following him.

"You can stand by the door. Looking at the door." And there was no way Tony was taking off his underwear for this bath.

"That's fine by me," Steve said happily.

"No talking" Tony ordered.

Tony could do this. It was just a bath. A bath with someone else in the bathroom, someone else who was not a beautiful woman with champagne. Urgh.

He walked into the bathroom, the bath already running.

"Thanks Jarvis" Then to Steve "See I told you Jarvis has my back".

"You're welcome Sir"

Steve didn't say anything.

Tony pulled off his t-shirt and then frowned. He tried a couple times but the button wouldn't budge, stupid fucking pants. He really, really did not want to ask for help.

He didn't need to. Steve was there, eyes calm and reassuring. He popped the button and went back to the door, not saying a word.

"I had it" Tony insisted.

Steve didn't say anything.

The bath had finished running with a depressingly small amount of water in it. Oh well now or never. Leaving the underwear on he heaved himself in and began.

He washed quickly, leaving his hair keeping one eye on Steve the whole time; he didn't move an inch from his position facing the door. Tony finished and stood, forearms over the edge of the bath as he pulled himself out. Well he tried to. The slippery bath surface was not suitable for climbing.

He sloshed back into the bath with a small gasp and Steve was there a moment later, hands hooked under his arms pulling him out of the bath to be grabbed by the shoulders and checked for injury.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked urgently

"Jeese Steve back off, I'm fine" Tony said hitting away Steve's concerned (annoying) hands.

Tony grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself, glaring at Steve who looked terribly concerned.

He left the bathroom and stood in his bedroom looking around a bit lost. He had no clothes to wear and he was definitely not putting Shields clothes back on.

"Hold on, Coulson mentioned clothes. Give me a minute"

Tony stood in his room, alone with his oversized furniture.

He started to feel small.

Maybe he has a masochistic streak but Tony had to see. He had to make sure he wasn't mad. He went to his mirror.

He touched the glass leaving a wet smudge behind. The boy met his fingertips and he shuddered with something that had nothing to do with the cold bath water still clinging to his skin. The boy's eyes looked wet, threatening to spill tears but Tony couldn't he was a man. He was Iron man.

His reflection disagreed.

"Tony?"

He looked away from the boy and towards Steve, mentally daring him to say anything but Steve just held out some clothes.

"Thanks" Tony said walking over, doing his best not to trip on the towel.

"You can go now" He added.

Steve looked like he wanted to say something but instead walked out the door with one last glance back at Tony.

At least these pants had an elastic waistband.

**A.N. I think I am having way too much fun with this ;) Though I really should be focusing on uni, damn math assignment.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony was exhausted but dinner called so he made his way back through the communal lounge to the kitchen where everyone but Bruce was gathered.

"Hey Tony, you look shattered" Clint said in welcome.

"Thanks, no chance of coffee is there?" Tony replied making Clint grin.

"Nope, but there is stir fry so it's not the end of the world just yet." Clint reassured.

Tony felt a corresponding stir in his stomach, Stir fry's good, especially when Bruce helped; he always had the best recipes from god knows where. Speaking of?

"Where's Bruce?"

"He's eating in his lab tonight, I think he wants to get started on your little problem" Clint answered after a short pause.

Tony shrugged and accepted a bowl from Natasha. They migrated to the lounge where they could eat off of their laps. Tony did a bit of cutlery and bowl juggling while trying to climb onto his favorite chair. It didn't work but Coulson's boost did. After Agent ignored his annoyed shout (he always ignored those) he settled down to eat.

Surprisingly soon he was full and beginning to drift off, what was left of his dinner coming close to spilling as his grip on his bowl faltered. Ninjas aren't all bad he mused as Natasha silently moved to catch it before it fell.

"I think he may be ready for a bed" She said as she gently pushed him backwards so he wouldn't slump forwards and, yes. That was comfortable.

For a moment he came close to attempting alertness when he felt the ground shift from beneath him but there was someone there. They said he was okay. That it was okay to sleep now.

He slept.

Tony looked up at his father his father was smiling.

Tony. I'm so proud of you. Look at what you can do. You're such a good boy.

Can you do something for me?

Can you make me the Jericho missile?

Tony looked up at his dad but it wasn't his Dad. It was Obie and he was so proud. Just one more golden egg Tony. You're just like your Father

Build me the Jericho missile. Build me your heart he said with an arm around his shoulders.

But I built his heart

That wasn't Obie. That was Yinsin and Yinsin was bleeding, blood tricking from the corner of his mouth. If you were faster Tony. You would have missed being hit. You could have saved me if you were faster.

Hands on his shoulders and he was underwater

He couldn't breath and he was scared and there was water everywhere.

…

Gasping Tony woke up. Just a dream, it was just a dream.

So why was he still wet?

He lifted the sheets and something inside himself shriveled up in shame. God he had wet the bed. Tony had honest to God pissed himself, his pajamas (when had he put pajamas on?) stuck to his skin uncomfortably while a small surrounding area of his sheets were wet.

No one could see this.

Moving off the bed he slid to the floor. He pulled off the top blanked and sheet but the bottom one wouldn't budge. With all his might he pulled and got a corner loose. It was progress. He looked at the time, five thirty in the morning, he didn't have much time, shit he had no time at all.

There was a knock on the door and there wasn't enough time.

"Hey Tony, Jarvis told me that you're alright but that you could use some help." Steve paused. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Tony shouted, "No, it's okay. Jarvis was just over reacting, I'm fine."

"You don't sound too flash Tony, I just want to see if you're okay. Can I please come?" Steve asked.

"Don't! Just leave me alone. Please Steve" Tony cries.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm coming in. I-, I can't just leave you alone like"

Tony turned and ran some long forgotten instinct taking him into his wardrobe to hide. He doesn't need to see Steve's disgust at him. He curls up ignoring the wet feel of his pajamas, crouching in a ball with his face in the cross of his arms over his knees.

"Tony?" Steve asked as the wardrobe door opened and stupid Super solider eyes can easily see him here, he can't even find a good hiding spot anymore. Steve dressed in gym gear stayed in the doorway, framed with the bedrooms light.

Maybe if he apologized then Steve will leave him alone to clean up his own mess.

He looked up at Steve "I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to, I'll clean it up just give me a chance"

Steve was looking at him with wide eyes

"Tony, you don't have to say sorry, Tony it's not your fault." Steve said like he was saying something important and Tony was confused.

"Yes it is, I'm a grown god damn man" Tony said.

He didn't feel like one.

"Well I don't know about grown" Steve said with a tentative smile "how about you come out of there, you can't be very comfortable?"

Steve held out a hand, big and flat and welcoming and he just wanted to get out of these pajamas and forget this morning ever happened.

Steve nodded encouragingly and Tony took his hand.

…..

After Tony was dressed in clean clothes and artfully avoided eye contact for a while Steve eventually left with instructions that Tony should have breakfast sometime this morning.

With Steve gone Tony had to distract himself.

"Jarvis, is Bruce awake?"

"Yes sir, he is in his lab." Jarvis replied which proved a great distraction because now Tony was concerned that Bruce had spent the whole night in his lab.

"Thanks Jarvis"

Tony ignored Steve's earlier summons to breakfast and made his way down to the labs section of the building.

Just outside the entrance to Bruce's lab Tony paused. The door should have opened automatically when he got here. Maybe they aren't recognizing him.

"Jarvis, can you please open the door?"

"I'm sorry sir but Dr Banner has denied you access to his lab"

A shot of hurt went through him before he realized he was being stupid, Bruce will have an explanation.

"Patch me through Jarvis" He asked

"Hey Tony" Bruce said sounding apologetic.

"Hey Bruce, I can't get into your lab?" Tony questioned,

"Yeah, I – I don't think you should come in." Bruce replied

"Don't you want mini-me in the lab? We could have something for breakfast if you've been down there all night you could do with a break" Tony asked

"No it's not you Tony, I just don't think we can hang out right now." Bruce replied

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Tony asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong Tony, I just don't think I'm a good person to be around when you're well, small."

Tony stayed quiet for a moment letting it sink in.

"Bruce I'm not scared of the other guy, I'm still the same person. I don't think he'll hurt me."

Bruce paused

"Yeah Tony, I know you aren't scared but that doesn't mean that I'm not. I can't afford for you to be wrong about something as important as your safety Tony. I just can't I'm sorry" Bruce stated

"I miss you" Tony said.

Bruce sighed, "I miss you too Stark. Do you want to hear what I've found so far?"

Tony quickly said yes before sliding into a sitting position in the hall listening to the comforting logic of science.

…

Eventually Bruce virtually kicked him out of his own hallway and told him that he'd have to do more work before he had anything else to tell Tony.

He already felt a lot better; science and Bruce always helped cheer him up. And he still has his very own lab that no one can kick him out of. He may be a midget but he's still a genius.

Nothing is the right height and everything is just plain wrong but that doesn't stop the feeling of entering the Lab of being one of homecoming. He makes his way to his bots stroking a joint and smiling at their curious inspections.

After greeting's are over he made his way over to his desk, clambering onto his chair (wheelie chairs are a challenge but he's not a genius for nothing). Sitting on his knees he has to reach right forward for the full use of the holograph interface but it's worth it.

He opens up the file on the Shield server he knows he has access to and finds what did this to him; some kind of modified ray gun.

He worked on it for a while making slow progress, it must be more complicated than it first looked. After soon he found himself distracted by his holograms; they are amazing after all, one of a kind.

Throwing a virtual ball into a virtual basket is far more fun than it should be, though Tony suspects Jarvis' intervention with the strength of the throws. Laughing quietly to himself he was surprised when the door to his lab opened messing up his throw.

Steve was grinning at him "Having fun?"

Tony blinked a few times "I was working" he said. "I just got a little distracted, what's the time?"

"It's almost 8:30, you've been down here a while. What are you working on?" Steve asked with interest.

Tony smiled and using the desk to pull his chair around pulled up the blueprints for the gun

"This is the wonder gun" he waved his hand making the gun explode out into its substituents.

Steve came over by his left shoulder and seemed suitably impressed.

"I just can't figure out how it worked, I mean what happened to me should be impossible otherwise the whole 'fountain of youth' myth would be a whole lot less mythy and a lot more 'get your second youth here' door salesmen" Tony stated. "The scientist who figured this out should be the richest person on the planet instead for some reason they're using it in the fight against us? Lame villain plan"

"Unless it was just a fluke" Steve said

Tony nodded and stared at the holographic blueprints. He should be able to figure this out. Something wasn't connecting in his head, he knows that he's smart enough to understand some villain's super evil weapon of choice so why can't he-

Tony gasped

"What is it?" Steve asked

"I think I'm loosing my mind" Tony replied weakly

"What? Where did that come from?" Steve asked concerned

"I can't figure it out" Tony said, " I should be able to, it's a weapon, I know weapons! I just – I just played with the freaking holograms." Tony finished his voice panicky.

Fucking mood swings

Steve was talking saying stupid calming platitudes and Tony just wanted to lean forward that little distance it would take before he could stop worrying for a second and lean on Steve. A hug.

Tony jerked backwards and there wasn't enough room on the chair and he was falling and Steve was shouting and the ground was really far away and then it wasn't.

It _hurt. _There were hands on his face and head and he took a couple cautious breaths before he couldn't help it anymore. He was loosing his mid, he couldn't take baths by himself, Bruce wasn't talking to him, he wet the bed and he couldn't button up his fucking pants. It _hurt. _

He let the tears that had been threatening to fall yesterday go, streaming down his face as Steve sat cross legged on his workshops floor and pulled him into his lap. Steve's repetition of okay, you're okay, you're okay and the slightly panicked look on Steve's face was too much and he was surging forward and pressing his face into the side of Steve and _clinging_ but he couldn't stop and he couldn't stop the tears.

Eventually, when his head felt groggy and nose was blocked the tears tapered off, but the gentle circles being rubbed into his back didn't stop. Tony didn't want to lift his face from where it was hidden but he couldn't stay here forever, no matter how much he wanted to.

He lifted his head "I'm sorry" he said.

Steve's face twitched.

"You don't have to be sorry Tony. There's nothing to be sorry for" Steve said in a very confident voice.

"I got snot on your shirt"

'It'll wash" Steve relied

Tony didn't say anything but just lets himself imagine that he really is as safe as he feels when he's hugging Steve.

"Breakfast?" Tony asks eventually

"More like brunch I think" Steve replied

"Not everyone gets up as crazy early as you do it's not that late" Tony defended.

…

The rest of the day passed by remarkably smoothly for such a turbulent morning, though that may have been helped somewhat by the fact no one mentioned Tony's puff eyes or a suspiciously shiny path on Steve's shirt.

After brunch and a phone call with Rhodey (he may have shrunk but I can still tell when you're _laughing at me, it's not funny_ _dammit!) _Tony was beginning to get a little bored and a bored Tony is a not good thing.

He tried visiting Coulson but that was never going to end well, 5 minutes after complaining he was bored in Coulson's presence Tony was fleeing the room after seeing the amount of paperwork he had supposedly created and been threatened with. Bruce had cut himself off from Tony, and Steve; well Tony felt that Steve could probably do with seeing a little less Tony right now. Surely he's got plenty of Captainy stuff to do.

That meant Clint and Natasha (unless Thor popped back from his Asgard visit early). According to Jarvis Clint was up on the roof and that was quiet fun getting to; he should try this with normal human legs some time.

"Hey short stuff, what brings you up here?" Clint asked without looking around.

He was probably doing it to look cool but Tony appreciated that he hadn't jumped up to help him or shooed him back inside.

"I'm bored," Tony said as he climbed closer to Clint.

"Careful, that step's-" Clint warned as Tony's right foot went out from under him and he slid a small distance before being snagged by Clint.

"Welcome to my perch" Clint said grinning

"What are you doing up here?" Tony asked Clint

Clint looked down at Tony, considering.

"Maybe I'm practicing my bird calls?" Clint said seriously "Hawkeye's not just a name" then winking he puffed up his cheeks and coooed.

Tony grinned, "Forget Hawkeye, they should have just called you the amazing Pigeon"

Clint laughed and bought his hands up to his mouth quacking, then bringing his hands down he chirruped and he lay back against the gentle slope of the roof.

Tony laughed and looked out onto the best view of New York. He didn't want to say anything to interrupt the one-man bird chorus going off beside him, and he didn't feel quite so bored anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey y'all another day, another chapter. **

He's flying, he's the best at it, and he's the best at what he does. No one can take Iron Man down. He's over the ocean and that's a-okay cause he's in his suit and he can do whatever he want's in his suit.

There's a man falling though. He doesn't have a suit. That was stupid; he shouldn't have gone near an ocean without armor. There are birds flocking around the man falling down: birds flying down with Clint.

He's a hero. He grabs Clint by the ankle and then they can fly through over the ocean safely together. Clint is yelling and pointing now. Tony catches Natasha. He only has two hands; there should be another way of doing this. A better way? They cling to his suit but Coulson is almost at the ocean. He has him. Coulson's fine, why can't they all fly? He didn't get them all because he hears a splash and people shouting his name and he can't be everywhere at once but Steve is under the water and is saying his name gently but it's not water it's ice and he can't reach steve and he doesn't have his suit but Steve's saying it's okay but It is Not Okay.

Tony Tony Tony. Gentle hands pull him upright and he wasn't big enough to catch Steve but Steve is right here.

"You were in the water and I had my suit and I couldn't get you?" Tony gasps confused.

"Oh Tony you're okay, we're all okay. You just had a nightmare" Steve's saying like Tony isn't falling apart beneath his hands.

Then he is being lifted, and he's being held together by Steve. Steve is rocking him and he should be embarrassed but he can't get past the panic that Steve being locked behind ice caused.

"I'm not going anywhere," Steve murmured against Tony's dark hair before resting his cheek on top of Tony's head.

Tony heaved out a sigh and relaxed inch by inch into Steve's hold.

Steve just kept his grip on him with one hand and collected spare pajamas before walking them both to the bathroom.

After Tony was cleaned up he noticed that Steve was still wearing his own pajamas.

"What time is it?" Tony asked

"Still early enough to go back to sleep" Steve replied, smiling at Tony's yawn.

"But my bed, I can't sleep there" Tony stated

"No you can't, but you have plenty of spare beds." Steve said "Or you can sleep in my bed?"

Tony just nodded and Steve laughed softly

"You're a big help" He said before picking Tony up again. Tony was asleep; head resting on Steve's shoulders before they reached whatever bed Steve had decided on.

….

Tony's pillow was solid. It was also breathing.

Unusual.

"I know you're awake"

Great his pillow has developed speech.

Groaning he pushed away from the breathing, talking pillow and opened his eyes. Well sleeping on Steve is a better alternative to his pillows suddenly gaining life.

"Come on sleepyhead"

Stupid Steve. Why is he even in Tony's bed? Tony sat ramrod straight and gazed warily at Steve, is Steve going to say anything about what happened last night?

Steve was already out of the bed though leaving Tony sitting nestled alone in the warm nest of blankets. He didn't want to move.

"You can't stay in bed all morning Tony" Steve said easily as he gathered work out clothes.

"Natasha is in the kitchen, you should go get some breakfast before it's too late today," Steve said heading in the direction of his bathroom.

"Unlike some people I need to keep my body in shape so I'm heading off this morning for a run, unless you need something?" Steve asked looking back from the doorway with an inquiring eyebrow.

Tony shook his head

"All right, don't just go back to sleep or I'll get Jarvis to set off the sprinklers in here" Steve joked as he went into the bathroom to get changed.

Running his hands down his face Tony squeezed at the baby fat still present on his cheeks before breathing out a loud gust of air and slipping out of Steve's bed.

Not bothering to go back to his room to change into other clothes (Iron Man pajamas are _awesome_) he took advantage of being in Steve's room to look around.

He opened the drawers he could reach finding nothing but clothes. He couldn't reach up to the art supplies on a higher shelf to see what he was working on but he was able to open the wardrobe door. It was practically empty save for a few odds and ends neatly put away. Nothing particularity interesting, although after a bit of digging around he found something that made him laugh.

"What are you doing in there Tony?" Steve asked amused as he walked over, closing the drawers Tony had opened on his way.

Tony waited until Steve opened the door before widening his eyes and looking as wounded as possible up at Steve.

"What? What's wrong Tony?" Steve asked looking panicked

"Didn't you like it?" Tony asked before holding up a corner of the blanket he had given Steve.

Steve opened his mouth. Closed him mouth. "I er, I" He stammered looking a little guilty.

Tony cracked, laughing at Steve's face.

"You're face" Tony laughed, "I'm sorry, you are too much"

Steve's breathed out a sigh of relief

"Though it is a nice blanked" Tony continued

Steve gave Tony a look before pulling the soft blanket towards him, shaking it out and settling it over Tony's shoulders.

"If you like it so much, you can keep it."

Tony grinned and gripped the edges of the Captain America blanket keeping it around him.

"Aren't you meant to be going for a run?" He asked

"I had to make sure you hadn't gone and swallowed a choking hazard in your explorations of my room, I hear that you have to watch small children for that" He joked.

Tony stood and pushed pointlessly against Steve's legs

"Haha, very funny. Get going Forrest." Tony replied as he left the wardrobe, the blanket in a secure grip around his shoulders (it was _cold and_ he was only wearing pyjamas).

"I'm not going to stay here and be made fun of you bully, I am now in need of early morning comfort food" Tony said as he traipsed out the bedroom door waving a hand over his shoulder without looking back.

…..

Tony made his way to the kitchen.

Natasha was there tapping a clean butter knife against the side of the toaster but she stopped when Tony came into the room and asked what he wanted to eat.

Tony shrugged; "Coffee?" He asked hopefully.

Natasha smiled, a gentle curve of her lips and got him juice instead.

Tony ditched the blanked before going to claim a chair at the table with his sadly under caffeinated breakfast drink.

Natasha soon joined him and they sat together at the table, Tony occasionally stealing bits of Natasha's toast and he took it as a credit to his new cuteness that he didn't loose a finger to the Widow's butter knife. Soon he was full and just sat at the table watching Natasha finish her breakfast.

Natasha finally finished and returned Tony's stare, considering Tony.

"You need something to do." She said

Tony nodded.

"I have _nothing _to do". He replied

Neither of them mentioned the workshop but Natasha's eyes flicked for a second to where the bruise had formed on his hairline. She didn't say anything and Tony could've hugged her for not mentioning it (if he wasn't so afraid of accidental stabbing by concealed weapons).

She tilted her head in thought before raising her eyebrows questionably

"If you are capable and willing, we could do a puzzle?"

Tony screwed up his face

"How can someone by incapable of doing a puzzle?" He asked a little insulted

She smirked "Things do tend to spontaneously combust around you" She said without remorse.

Tony huffed and slid off the chair.

"No need to be dramatic"

Natasha just appeared silently by his side and they walked together into the lounge.

Before he could really get settled into Natasha's puzzle though (and really a puzzle? He had important things he should be doing. He was Tony Stark.) he was hit in the back of the head by a soft ball.

"If you're going to stay in pajamas all day the least you can do is wear socks" Coulson said before dropping Cap's blanket next to Tony.

"You shouldn't leave your stuff lying around" Coulson added with a cup of coffee in hand.

"It is _my _tower" Tony said as he put the socks on over slightly chilled feet.

Coulson just looked unimpressed before settling a puzzle piece into place and leaving with silent footsteps.

Tony looked up at Natasha who was innocently separating edges from middle pieces.

They worked together well for a while occasionally talking but nothing serious though naturally the relative peace from doing a puzzle with Natasha caused was broken when Clint came into the room.

"We're being assembled" Clint said, voice grim his suit already on, his bow in his hand.

"There's a bunch of Hydra minions wreaking havoc in New York, Shield should've had them contained but apparently it's become a bigger problem than we initially thought."

Natasha swore but she was also up and moving fluidly towards the door.

Tony also stood instinct driving him to get the suit and go. To be the first one at the scene, provide aerial support. With Thor out of this dimension they needed him.

"Stark" Coulson said as he walked into the room, "You're with me. We're staying in the tower."

Before Tony could say a word in protest anyone he could protest to was gone. A little lost and more than a little worried about the fact his team was going out there without him Tony trailed after Coulson. The man was talking rapidly into his phone organizing and issuing orders to compensate for the lack of the Avengers aerial support.

Bruce came past them in the hall, offering Tony a strained smile before he was off to join Clint who was prepping the plane. They quickly reached the specially designed 'control room' of sorts Tony had, had installed for when Coulson would couldn't handle them from a location on site.

The coms were up and Steve was being told to stop running dammit they'll pick him up along the way and yes we have the Shield.

Tony stayed quiet as Coulson calmly relayed orders and information, picking up on what they were missing.

He should be out there. He couldn't stop worrying even though he had a first hand view of just how easily they were able to handle the threat.

Tony hugged the blanket to his chest.

Just as the threat was becoming a whole lot less serious the tower shook from the shock of an explosion very close. Coulson immediately sprang into action.

"Sitwell come in. The attack is a diversion, send immediate backup to Stark tower." He ordered smoothly.

"Take the lead, I'm on the coms but I need to focus here." Coulson said before spinning from the main interface and snagging Tony from the neighboring chair.

"Coulson?" Tony asked tensely from the man's arms.

"We need to get to the safe room as fast as possible Tony, you're too vulnerable at the moment. We were worried something like this might happen but no one knew" Coulson said as he walked quickly down the hall to the elevator off the main lounge.

Halfway across the room the room exploded as glass flew everywhere. Coulson curled around Tony and shouted for Jarvis.

Men in Hydra uniforms swung into the room and made it a few steps before being shot by the security system Tony had installed behind retractable panels in almost every room.

Tony was gasping but then he was on his feet, Coulson backing him against the wall, his body a human shield in front of Tony. Guns out and ready because another wave came through the window and they were firing at the walls with small EMP blasts and Jarvis was apologizing and sounding angry. Coulson didn't falter, shooting the Hydra agents with deadly efficiency before another wave came through the window and Coulson was shot.

Coulson was on his knees, one arm holding him off the floor and the other shooting. Coulson was out of bullets for one handgun and so he threw it, knocking out an agent who was getting close. They were all getting close and Phil was on the floor in front of him and there was blood on Tony's blanket and he was too small to save Phil.

He clawed at the first Agent who tried to grab him. Biting, kicking, hitting. Wildly he struck out and all he could see is the red of Phil's blood before they were holding him to tight to move and he was away. Away from the tower and Cap's blanket. Away from his friends and team. Away from his home.

**A.N. Riight I need to stop being a terrible student and drunk fan fiction ****writing… (slightly proud for my ability to write correct spelling while intoxicated) anywho hope everyone's having a great night and i'm going to stop typing now.  
****reviews would be fantastical cause they feed me (I can't afford food so I shall thrive on feedback instead).  
**

**It may be a while before an update, my computer suddenly crashed and I lost quite a bit :( I'll do my best to get the next chapter up soon though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning for violence. Poor Tony. **

Tony reeled with shock. His struggles against the man holding him ineffective he decided to stop, to conserve energy. He may not be as strong as these men, he may not have his suit but he was still Tony Stark and no one was going to take him mind.

Shaking a little as his thoughts returned to Coulson, lying unnaturally still on the floor. He was fine; he'd have to be. It was Coulson after all; coming back from the dead is his specialty.

Tony had been loaded into the back of an armored van, which had since taken a winding path that he was focusing on memorizing half his brain counting the turns and the other half hoping for the van to stop and the Avengers to get him the hell away from the people who had shot Coulson and who were holding his hands together so tightly that he was loosing feeling.

There was no sudden stop, just the slow descent of the van that probably signified their entry into an evil lair somewhere. The hands around his wrists were removed and replaced by zip ties but he wasn't put down. The doors opened and his carrier took him His

"You're all going to fucking die" Tony said his voice as steady as he could make it.

The men around him didn't respond, but began walking with an unnaturally synchronized march through the damp concrete underground tunnel. The stark fluorescent lighting seemed to give the place a menacing air. In fact the atmosphere seemed to get more and more stifling the further the unit moved. The walk seemed to go on forever but Tony was calculating, plotting and mapping the place in his mind. Logically he knew they had only been going for what his internal body clock gauged as just over three minutes.

The unit split seamlessly down the middle, half on each side of a solid looking metal door. The door opened and he was carried through an unexpectedly nice looking office. If anything it made him more wary than the harsh style of the rest of this damn place.

There was a man in the room, clean-shaven and with thin blond hair. He gestured to the chair on the opposite side of his ornate wooden desk. Tony's carrier hesitated. The man's steel blue eyes sharpened and his lips curled up in a sinister smile.

"He will not run" The man in charge said and Tony wanted more than anything to be his normal size so he could make this man afraid for his life. He wanted to show that Tony wasn't the one who should have to run from t fight.

He was released onto the chair and soon he was alone in the room with the blonde man.

"Tony Stark" The man said still smiling.

"Fuck you" Tony spat back.

The resulting slap had enough force that he would have fallen from the chair if not from the arms. Scowling furiously he used his bound hands to push himself upright and glare at the man.

"Such bad language from such a small boy" The man said, leaning forwards with his weight supported by his forearms resting on the desk.

He looked down on Tony.

"Fuck you" Tony repeated, fury growing.

The next slap had him holding back a gasp.

"I see your manners have not returned to you with your youth" The man said but before Tony could curse him again, he continued.

"No matter, manners will simply have to be introduced to you, along with the rest." The man leaned forward even further, his voice rising with excitement.

"You will be quite the asset when we are done with you Tony Stark."

Tony felt ill.

"If you think I'll ever be an _asset _of Hydra's then-"

The third slap had him biting down on his cheek to keep from letting out a yelp.

"You will speak when spoken to"

"Truthfully we never planned for you to maintain your memories, it would have made this next part much easier on you" The man said with an almost realistic imitation of regret.

Tony stilled with the realization.

"You! **You **did this to me?" Tony shouted and the urge to stop from visibly bracing himself for another hit was almost overwhelming.

The man laughed as he stood

"You really think that some amateur off the street would be capable of making a weapon with such power?"

The man approached the door, scanning his palm. Once it opened he smiled at the men who had stood vigil outside.

"He's all yours for tonight."

Tony resumed his struggles when he was grabbed roughly, instinct taking over logic. A cloth stuffed in his mouth stifled his shouts. Involuntary tears pricked his eyes as he gagged: his body automatically trying to repel the fabric.

His anger doubled as beat his bound arms against the unmoving chest of his captor. They didn't need the restraints to keep him in control: with one hand they could hold both his wrists in an inescapable grip.

His heartbeat was rapid with panic, adrenaline pumping uselessly as he was carried down the hallway once more. They passed more solid looking doors and Tony had counted seven before they paused once more.

With a swipe of a card they were off the main hallway. He needed to get one of those: that would be part one of the plan. They entered one of two doors at the end of a short hallway.

As far as cells went this one looked pretty grim. There was no bed or cot, no toilet; not even a bucket. The only thing that broke up the room from being a plain concrete square was the metal door and the glass expanse along one wall; presumably a viewing window. Great.

He was placed on his feet and any movement he thought to make was stopped by a firm punch in the gut. Biting down on the cloth he wheezed through it and doubled over. Struggling to stay on his feet he blinked away the tears threatening to spill from the pain.

The kick to the side sent him sprawling, his bound arms preventing him from protecting his face scraping along the concrete.

They were laughing. His vision was going a little blurry around the edges as he pushed himself up to glare at them. From the group that had originally escorted him from the van only two remained in the room.

One man tugged off his helmet. "We're no scientists, or interrogators really but honestly," he said as he moved in front of Tony.

Crouching he continued;

"This is just too great an opportunity to pass up. The Doc did say you were all ours".

Tony raised his hands in front of his face a second before the next blow came. Between trying to get back on his feet and breathing rapidly through his nose he wasn't even able to partially block the next hit.

They came rapid and unrelenting. Blows he would be able to shrug off normally left his head ringing, his lungs empty and his nose bloody. He tasted the metallic tang of blood on the back of his throat and put all his effort in just keeping breathing.

The boot on his lower arm had him screaming through the gag.

"Shit"

The gag was pulled out and the vomit that would have choked him dribbled down the side of his face.

He closed his eyes and curled around his arm. If they were going to attack him again there was nothing he could do, he didn't want to see it coming.

He didn't see the power high smile on the unmasked agent. He didn't see the still masked partners slight shake of head and he didn't see them both leave.

All he saw was the back of his eyelids. All he felt was pain and the press of the cold concrete against his side.

**A.N. It's only a short chapter sorry, but I didn't want to leave it un-updated for so long on a cliffhanger. That would be cruel ;) Hope the grammar isn't too horrific (i'm a science major, it appears i've left my english skills back at high school…)**


End file.
